


The Midnight King

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [10]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne Neville is a single college student who lived apart from her family, who tried to set her up with a man through matchmakers and friends. Her secret: none of the guys she met could satisfy her in terms of pleasure. Her current obsession is a novel titled, "Lady in the Green Furs". She thought she could never meet a man like the Duke of Gloucester from the book.</p><p>Until the day she bumped into him.</p><p>Based on Grimm's Fairy's Tale "Allerleirauh", "Maid Maleen", and "Bearskin".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lady Anne of Warwick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoberinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberinlondon/gifts), [Everlasting-bond](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everlasting-bond), [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts).



_London_

The Wheel of Fortune, spun by the Goddess Fortuna, determined the fate of many. Men and women saw their fortunes go up and down, but only a little they could do about it.

And one woman’s life said it all.

Marguerite of Anjou, Queen Consort to Lancastrian King Henry VI, rode before an army in her breast plate with a red cloak on her back.

A queen militant indeed.

One woman, at tender age of fourteen, was plucked from her homeland France and thrown into a foreign court surrounded by enemies. Her only ally was Jacquetta of Luxembourg, Duchess of Bedford. Married to a man who only cared for prayers and his iron cross, Marguerite faced danger of being divorced and shipped back to France in disgrace every single day of her life. Miraculously, Goddess Fortuna spun her wheel—she conceived and gave birth to a son, Edward.

Goddess Fortuna was mischievous and mercurial as always.

The tide turned and Marguerite of Anjou was forced into exile with her son while her husband was captive in the York’s hands. Edward of York, with the support from his cousin Richard Neville, Earl of Warwick, seized the crown and became King Edward IV.

Just as everyone thought Marguerite would remain an exile as a poor relation to King Louis of France for rest of her life, Goddess Fortuna showed her favor again. Earl of Warwick, known as Kingmaker, switched alliance to the Lancastrians.

What happened?

There were many sayings.

Some said that King Edward IV secretly married a destitute Lancastrian widow, Lady Elizabeth Woodville Grey, and showered her extended family with wealth. Warwick, of course, was angry to see a family of low nobility to stand as his equal. Others said that King Edward’s younger brother George of Clarence had an affair with Warwick’s older daughter Lady Isabel Neville. Lady Isabel became pregnant, but Clarence had failed to honor her with marriage due to pressure from his brother the King, who was persuaded by pillow talk from the Woodville Queen.

Lady Isabel died from childbirth. Her baby, a girl, was named Anne after her sister; she did not live more than a few hours.

Lady Anne Beauchamp, wife of Warwick, only had two daughters. The loss was too much for her to bear. She died from illness and grief soon after.

Heartbroken and humiliated, Warwick broke his alliance from York and supported Lancastrians instead.

Of course, grief and humiliation were not the only reason for his decision—Warwick had always been an ambitious man. Anything he did had an agenda.

His younger daughter, Lady Anne Neville, was fourteen; and Queen Marguerite of Anjou had a son, who was now sixteen. It looked like allying with Lancastrians would provide him greater chance to have his daughter wear the coronet as Queen of England.

And so, with Warwick under her banners, Marguerite of Anjou led an army and defeated the Yorkists. She had successfully reclaimed her crown.

***

“Leave me now,” Marguerite of Anjou ordered coldly as she stepped before the two empty thrones in the Great Hall of Windsor Castle.

Her ladies and grooms obediently bowed and left.

Marguerite touched the empty thrones and closed her eyes.

Not too long ago, Elizabeth Woodville, daughter of her once friend Lady Jacquetta of Rivers, was sitting in it. She could not believe the Rivers would desert her cause and betray her.

_What was she doing on my throne?_

Elizabeth Woodville had escaped London and sought sanctuary in Beaulieu, or so she heard.

So be it.

She, Marguerite of Anjou, was Queen of England again.

She sat on the throne and silently promised herself.

_She will grab the reign of power…_

_She will see her son inherit the English crown…_

_She will outshine the York Queen in every way…_

Queen Elizabeth Woodville was hailed as one of the most beautiful woman under a mantle and coronet. On her glorious day of coronation, she wore a gown of glitter gold that blinded all the onlookers.

Marguerite touched her face. Years of hardships had aged her.

If she could not match the York Queen in terms of beauty, then she must outshine her in wealth, in gloriousness, and in grace.

***

“You like to see me, Your Grace,” Lady Margaret Beaufort bowed deeply before Queen Marguerite.

The Queen dismissed her ladies and spoke to Lady Margaret Beaufort alone.

“Lady Tudor, you were serving that Woodville woman, had you not?” the Queen asked evenly.

“I’m Lady Stafford now, Your Grace,” Lady Margaret Beaufort replied. “Yes, I have served her.”

“Do you remember that glamorous golden gown she wore to her coronation?”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

“Tell me, Lady Margaret, about that golden gown.”

“It was glamorous,” Lady Margaret Beaufort informed her. “The moment she stepped out of the carriage, all onlookers were blinded.” Then after a few hesitations, Lady Margaret Beaufort added, “It was handmade by the late Lady Anne Beauchamp, Countess of Warwick.”

Queen Marguerite laughed out loud. “So rumors are true! The Countess of Warwick did have skillful hands.”

But now the Countess was deceased.

“I have heard…that Warwick’s younger daughter, the Countess’ namesake, is just as skillful as her mother,” Lady Margaret Beaufort said.

“Oh really?” the Queen was interested. “Is she?”

***

_Middleham_

“Lord Father!” Seeing her father rode into the courtyard from the window, Anne threw down her embroidery to see her father.

As Warwick dismounted his horse, Anne ran to him and hugged him dearly.

“Come daughter,” Warwick walked Anne back into the castle. “I have something to tell you.”

As soon as they entered the castle, Anne had one of her ladies fetch her embroidery.“Look father! It’s your badge!”

Warwick smiled. “Well done, Anne, well done. You have inherited your mother’s skillful hands.”

“Oh I try,” Anne said, a bit sad. “I don’t think I can ever be as skillful has her.”

“You can be, and you must,” Warwick told her; his tone turned serious.

“Father, what are you saying?”

Taking her hand, Warwick told her. “The Queen will summon you to Court soon.”

“Me?” Anne was flattered to hear that. “What for?”

“You will know when the Queen sees you,” Lord Warwick told her. “Remember Anne, play your part. Do not forget the name you bear.”


	2. Miss Anne Neville

Her alarm went off, waking her up from a dream. Rubbing her eyes, Anne silently cursed. She was having such a pleasant dream but now she was back to reality. Grabbing her phone from her nightstand, she unhappily checked her messages. Three texts from her mother and two from her sister Isabel. Her mother told her that her father “kindly” suggests that she give Edward Lancaster another chance. Her sister Isabel urged her to come out a meet someone.

She replied “no” to both.

Edward Lancaster was the son of her father Richard Neville’s new business partner, the formidable Marguerite. Anne secretly laughed at that name. “Marguerite” may sound quite strong, but in translation from its French origin, it was “Daisy”. And Marguerite was anything but “Daisy”.

Edward Lancaster was not a bad guy. He was gentlemanly and nice; he was studying law and liked to compromise.

To Anne, it only meant boredom.

Lancaster compromised with her on their first date.

She preferred seafood and he liked chicken. Anne was really looking forward for the new lobster restaurant, but Lancaster was could not stand it. Anne had nothing against chicken but she really wanted to eat something else since chicken is served everywhere.

Thus, Lancaster suggested they compromise: they would go have pork ribs instead.

Anne had no problem; but Lancaster spent the entire dinner in a grumpy face, angry that he didn’t get what he wanted—chicken for dinner.

She took him as a baggage and a sour loser. After three dates, she ended the relationship.

Her sister Isabel tried to set her up with some guys in her social circle. Anne, however, turned them all down. Her mother could not be more confused. What exactly was wrong with her younger daughter?

Anne knew her secret, but it was not to be shared with anyone.

After going through her messages, she went to her eBook and started to read where she left off. The novel/erotica “Lady in the Green Furs” was her latest fascination. It was a historical fiction novel on Wars of Roses, centered on Lady Anne of Warwick and Richard Duke of Gloucester. Lady Anne of Warwick was a noble lady who excelled in embroidery and sewing. She was given the task of making dresses for the Lancastrian Queen. The Lancastrian militant queen was fond of her and presented her many dresses; and Lady Anne was told to take one of her own choosing. Among all the beautiful fabrics and satins, Lady Anne chose the green one, trimmed with furs—also green. In the illustrations on the next page, Anne did not find that dress flattering at all. Yet, the character Lady Anne insisted and wore it all the time.

In her dream, she was Lady Anne of Warwick. In her green dress, she stood on a spot, waiting. Soon she heard horses and a richly-dressed man came to fetch her. His eyes were dark and dangerous.

Oh, she would’ve known what happened next had her alarm not went off!

She stepped into the shower; got dressed; and then got ready for work. She listened to the next chapter via audio. Yet, it was disappointing. The voice actress had zero personality and/or acting skills. To read this novel, more passion was needed. She turned it off, stuffed it into her purse, and then head to work.

***

The traffic was not good. Accidents and bottlenecks were inevitable. Having nothing to do, Anne reached into her purse for her eBook. Sitting in her car, she started the next chapter. Here, Lady Anne of Warwick was embroidering. With a needle and beautiful threads, she was creating impressive works. In the midst of her stitching, she accidently poked herself on the thumb pad with needle. She winced in pain and placed her thumb pad between her lips. A moment later, Lady Anne stared at the needle. She pulled up her sleeve and stabbed the needle into her arm.

It was painful; but also brought her pleasure.

Reading that, Anne slowly reached down and pulled up her skirt.

She dug her nails into her thighs.

Closing her eyes, she found it dissatisfying.

And so she began to pinch herself.

No one in the family knew this, but Anne had done this numerous times in secret. Once, at the beach, her girlfriends pointed out the bruises between her thighs. Anne dismissed it, saying it was nothing.

Pinching herself with one hand, holding the eBook with another, and stepping on the gas pedal with her right foot, Anne lost in the track of thoughts. So Lady Anne loved pain. It could’ve been easier for her since those who were devout punished themselves quite often for their sins. If she got caught—

Suddenly Anne’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash.

Oh…reading and driving—definitely against the law.

Turning on the emergency lights, Anne pulled over.

The car before hers—the one she crashed into—was much more luxurious than hers.

Nervously, Anne stepped out of the car. She waited as the driver whom she rear-ended climbed out.

His car’s rear end merely had a scratch; but her front was damaged.

Her eyes went from the cars to the driver.

In a black suit without a tie, he had dark curls and was about one foot taller than she was. Removing his sunglasses, he revealed his deep, dark eyes.

“I…I’m sorry,” Anne stuttered. “I…I didn’t mean to…”

He stared at her for a moment. “Should I call the police?”

“Do you need to?” She tried to act as calm as possible. “Your car only had a scratch. But look at mine…I’m already being punished.”

He raised an eyebrow at the word “punished.”

“What were you doing while driving?” He questioned.

“Nothing,” Anne said quickly. “I was…driving.”

“Driving?” He snickered. “You were not driving. From my view mirror, I saw you. Either you were texting or you were playing with your phone. That’s against the law.”

“So are you going to turn me in?” Anne asked.

He looked at her and said, “No.”

Anne was relieved to hear that. “Thank you.”

“I’m not going to turn you in today,” he added. “But I cannot guarantee tomorrow.”

She did not like the sound of that.

“What…what are you going to do then?”

“Give me your number,” he instructed. “I will call you and we can go from there.”

Without any other choice, Anne gave him her number.

“And your driver’s license please.”

She handed him her license.

“Hmm…Miss Anne Neville…Is the address on your driver’s license still the same?”

Anne said nothing.

“I can take it as a ‘no’,” he muttered as he entered her name and number into his phone. “That’d be another fine from the DMV.”

“Wait,” Anne became more and more uncomfortable. “Please, don’t. I do apologize…I didn’t mean to damage your car…”

Before she could continue, he placed his finger against her lips.

“Shush,” he said evenly. “I will call you tonight and you will do exact as I say. If I were to turn you in, that’d be a huge fine and possible jail time—remember that.”

With that said, he turned away and went into his car.

Anne watched as he drove away.

He was an interesting man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be divided between a modern AU and historical AU. Modern Anne Neville was reading a novel titled "Lady in the Green Furs". 
> 
> Comments please!


	3. Miss Anne Neville II

Anne was very agitated. Her car was crashed; it was still running but the front was a total mess. And she was at fault, which meant that guy could call the police and/or the insurance. Either she would be fined by the authority or her insurance rate would increase. Jail time was possible too since she was on her eBook while driving.

She played with a calculator and did some mathematics. Her tuition, rent, food, and many, many other things…

She worked part-time as an assistant in a real estate office. Her income was barely enough.

She came from a rich family, but her father was not an easy parent. From his perspective, the best lesson in life is to be able to live on one’s own. In turn, he provided neither daughter any financial assistance after they turned eighteen. Her sister Isabel was smart and got full tuition coverage from a scholarship. Anne, on the other hand, was not as smart or studious. She was on a loan and worked. She was not in a desperate situation, but money was never enough.

Anne checked her phone and thought of that man.

His eyes…

His hair…

His demeanor…

He was not exactly handsome, but his looks were not forgettable, especially his eyes. His attitude towards her ranged from arrogance to intimidation. He made her afraid, but at the same time…

On one hand, she hoped that he’d only meant to scare her for the moment and let her go on this matter. On the other hand, she wanted him to call…

To calm herself and divert her attention, Anne took out her eBook and continued to read from where she left off. Lady Anne of Warwick worked for the Lancastrian Queen. She made three dresses: one golden like the sun; one as silver as a moon; and one as dazzling as a star. Lady Anne worked tirelessly day and night. Partially she wanted to please her father the Kingmaker. Partially, she took this opportunity to feel the pleasure. Secretly, she used the needles to stab herself. Pain was pleasure for her.

The militant Lancastrian Queen was pleased with her works. She quickly agreed to the betrothal between Lady Anne and her son the Prince of Wales. At the betrothal ceremony, Lady Anne was not happy with what she saw. The Prince of Wales was a boy who looked a little young for his age. Praised for his virtue and kindness, he was courteous and respectful towards her.

Lady Anne was an obedient, good daughter; she knew her duty. She would marry the Prince of Wales and eventually become Queen of England.

But she would never love him, for she could not find him attractive at all

How could she?

The Prince of Wales was too soft, too gentle, too—

In the midst of her reading, her phone rang.

“Miss Anne Neville?” A strong male voice said from the other side.

“Y…yes?” Anne said meekly. “Who’s this?”

“You know who I am,” he said. “We’ve met.”

Anne was uneasy. “Oh…I’m—“

“I’m right in front of your apartment building,” he told her.

Hearing that, Anne went to the window; her hands were shaking. Looking outside, she found a man with dark curls in a dark suit standing right before her apartment complex. He was driving a Porsche—the same one she rear-ended.

He waved at her.

How in the world did he find out where she lives?

Recalling what had occurred earlier on; he did look at her driver’s license and had her cell phone number. Internet these days—there is technically nothing that no one can find.

“Come down here,” he continued. “I won’t bite.”

Hanging up, Anne went downstairs to see him.

She had no choice.

***

“Hi,” he greeted her as if he were a romantic partner who was ready to take her out on a date.

“Hi,” Anne greeted back, not knowing where to go with this.

“Come,” he said, opening the door for her.

“W…what?” Anne stuttered.

“Get in,” his tone changed into a commanding one.

“Where are you taking me?” She asked.

“My place.” He then laughed. “Why are you so scared? I told you that I don’t bite.”

Anne was still not moving.

“Or I can call the police, informing them—“

“Okay.” Hearing that, Anne climbed into his Porsche.

***

He lived in a luxurious house. It wasn’t big, yet it was beautiful.

He parked the car and then went to open the door for her. Taking her hand, he brushed his lips against her fingers.

He did not let go of her hand. Instead, not only he was holding her hand, his grip was stronger and stronger. Anne winced, but did not complain.

The house was nice inside. Apparently, he was someone who makes big bucks.

“Sit,” he ordered while pouring a glass of champagne. Giving her the drink, he remained standing and said, “Understand this: I have yet forgiven you for hitting my car. I looked you up, and if I remember correctly, you have not updated the DMV with your new address since your current address does not match the one on your driver’s license.”

“I…I’m sorry…”

“Do not interrupt me!” He rebuked sharply.

“Sorry.”

“But you are lucky,” he said with a softer tone. “I like you, and so I am not going to turn you in or report anything. My car is not even that damaged.”

Looking at him, Anne asked carefully, “Is that all?”

“No,” he replied. “You don’t need to pay me anything, but I’m not going to let you go.”

Staring at the tulip glass, Anne asked, “What do you want me to do?”

“Tonight, you are going out to dinner with me,” he said simply. “Come here.”

She stood and went to him.

He took the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Before she knew it, she was only in her lingerie. He then took out a classy black dress and put it on her. Arranging her hair, his fingers brushed against her neck. He leaned down and caressed her shoulder with his lips.

“Let’s go,” he said.

And his teeth sank into her flesh.

Anne nearly groaned, but she held it back.

***

In a table for two, he ordered the entrée and appetizers. When the waiter asked what Anne wanted, he answered for her. Anne was a little offended, but at the same time she found him fascinating.

“I don’t even know your name,” she muttered.

“You can call me Richard,” he replied.

“I thought you don’t bite,” she asked in a very low voice.

“I didn’t mean it literally.”

“What do you do? Are you an executive?”

“I am,” he told her. “And I am anticipating a promotion.”

“AVP?”

“No, VP.”

He didn’t look too old; Anne guessed he shouldn’t be older than 30. Vice president—ambitious.

The entrées arrived. He ordered seafood for both of them.

“You like seafood?” Anne asked.

“Of course,” Richard said as-matter-of-factly. “Whatever I want, whatever I get. I take no prisoner.”

He was the exact opposite of Edward Lancaster, who compromised in almost everything.

She looked at him again, and found his eyes besotting. She thought they were dark at first. However, now in a much closer distance, she found them actually green.

“Your eyes, they are beautiful,” he commented. “Sparkling blue, I like that.”

Anne said nothing. The two ate in silence.

***

After dinner, Anne had expected him to take her home. Yet, he took her back to his place.

She watched as he removed his suit jacket. Sauntering towards her, he told her, “Did you enjoy the dinner?”

“It’s fine,” she answered honestly.

“Good.” He touched her chin. Leaned towards her ear, he whispered, “Take off your clothes.”

“What?” Anne was taken aback.

“You heard me,” he said. “Undress.”

His voice was low and yet powerful. Slowly, her hand reached to her back and unzipped the dress.

The dress fell to the floor.

He lifted her up and carried her into his bedroom. Laying her down on his large bed, he removed his dress shirt and pants. He climbed onto the bed as Anne tried to move away from him.

“Don’t move,” he told her.

The tip of his finger traced the curve of her body.

Her breathe became heavy from his touch.

Soon, though, it wasn’t this fingertip that was tracing the curves of her body; it was his nail, digging into her skin.

“What is your secret?” He murmured into her ear.

“What do you mean? I have no secret.”

He pinched her on the thigh. “Tell me, does it hurt you or does it please you?”

His hand moved up and pinched her on the belly.

Anne said nothing.

Pulling her legs apart, he stroked the bruises between her thighs. “You like to do this to yourself.”

Anne looked away. “What do you want with me, truly?”

Letting out a sigh, he told her, “In five months, there is going to be a gala thrown by my company. My brother wants me to meet someone and bring her to the gala as my date. The people at my company are a bit old-fashioned. They hold men who are settling down with higher esteem. To get the position I want, I need to give them the impression that I’m with someone. At the gala, you will be by my side as my significant other—not just as a date, but as my fiancée.”

Anne became intense upon hearing that.

“Relax,” he said. “It’s only going to be for one night. After getting that position, then you’re off the hook.”

“And how is that going to work? People at your company will ask you where your fiancée is.”

“Simple—we broke up.”

“Won’t you lose the high esteem your colleagues hold you?”

“I have proven my capability. The image of settling down is only one last piece of the puzzle.”

Anne looked at him, and asked, “What are you going to do with me tonight?”

“Sleep with you,” he said simply. With that said he pulled her panties off her; removed her shoes; and then her bra.

He got off the bed and removed his boxers.

She thought he would make love to her, but he did not.

He lied down next to her and teased her with his touch. Rubbing her nipple, he muttered, “For now, all I want you to do is to get used to me—my presence and my touch. When we appear at the gala together, you cannot behave like a girl who’s going out on a first date with a stranger. You’ll be my fiancée, who is relaxed and comfortable around me.”

“Can you do that again?” She whispered.

“Do what?”

She moved her hair aside, revealing her neck. “What you did…when you put that dress on me.”

“Not tonight,” he said as he pulled cover over them. “Sleep.”

And thus the two slept in bed, side by side, completely naked.

Anne looked at Richard, finding his features relaxed as he slept.

He was certainly different from Lancaster and all other men she dated in the past. One could say that he is controlling and unpleasant. However, he gave her the pleasure that no other men had given her. Staring at the ceiling, she wondered what this can all led to.

If it were Lady Anne of Warwick, what would she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	4. Miss Anne Neville III

Anne woke up in Richard’s bed; he was still sound asleep next to her. Lying under his comforter, Anne recalled what happened last night.

Nothing happened last night.

Actually, no. Something did happen last night.

They went out for dinner. They went back to his place. They slept together.

They lied down side by side au natural, but no sexual intercourse.

What a strange relationship!

She rear-ended his car; and he was using the incident to blackmail her. Not only that, he was also using her to get a promotion. As a person, he was aggressive with a mean streak. Most women would label him as a creepy asshole. And yet, among all the men she had dated, none of them could measure up to him in terms of pleasure they gave her.

As weird as it sounds, Anne was rather disappointed that he didn’t bang her.

Climbing out of the bed, naked, she didn’t even bother to cover herself with a sheet. She went downstairs to get her eBook.

She wanted to continue from where she left off in that book _The_ _Lady in the Green Furs._ She wondered what happened to Lady Anne.

Taking her eBook, she went back to Richard’s bedroom and rejoined him in bed. He was still there sleeping. Logged into her eBook, she started reading. The Lancastrians were facing defeat. Lady Anne’s father Earl of Warwick died in battle. Her betrothed the Prince of Wales was, too, slain in battle. The militant Queen was taken prisoner while Lady Anne herself escaped to Burgundy on a ship. In that hideous green fur dress, she took the three dresses with her—those three dresses she made for the Queen. The ship docked Burgundy and she was taken as a servant to the Duke and Duchess of Burgundy. Duchess Margaret of Burgundy was a younger sister of King Edward IV and thus a member from enemy house. To protect herself, Lady Anne hid her identity and the three dresses. Duchess Margaret was childless but she had a stepdaughter, Princess Marie of Burgundy.

The princess asked the Duchess if she could keep the “ _Les Fourrures Vertes_ ” in her household.

And so Lady Anne of Warwick, one of the highest born noble ladies of England, was now a lowly servant and plaything for the cruel and sadistic Princess Marie.

“What are you reading?” Richard asked, waking up.

“Oh,” Anne was startled and put her eBook away. “Nothing.”

“What are you reading?” He asked again.

Taking her eBook from her, he tried to open it. Unfortunately, he was locked out.

“What’s the password?” He asked.

“I’m not telling you,” Anne said.

“You will,” he said evenly. “I will make you.”

“I’m not sharing my password with anyone,” she said. “How exactly are you going to make me?”

Hearing that, he grabbed her wrists and pressed them against his bedpost. Using her panties, he tied her wrists to the bedpost. Pulling the comforter away, she was bounded to the bed naked with her arms over her head. He took a fancy strap and blindfolded her.

“Tell me,” he whispered. “What’s the password?”

Anne refused to say anything.

He reached to the nightstand and fished out a feather from the drawer. He teased every inch of her skin with the tip of the feather.

The itch…

The desire…

The pleasure…

When the tip of the feature touched her nipple, she curved her body. Her nipples were hardened; her breasts were pointing up. Slowly, he moved the feather lower and lower to tease her famine area while leaned down to lick her nipple.

Anne moaned.

He released one breast to lick the other one while he brushed the feather against her inner thighs.

“Take me…” She murmured.

“The password,” he ordered as he bit her earlobe.

“There is no password,” Anne replied between her breaths.

He bit her on the shoulder. “You want to play? That was only a warm up.”

He left the room for a while and then came back with a beaded flogger. He untied her but turned her around so her back was to him.

She remained bounded to the bed.

“Password!”

“There is no password.”

And came down the flogger.

She couldn’t see what he was doing; but she felt it.

And she loved it.

It did hurt, but in an addictive way.

She wanted it.

And so she purposely kept her lips shut when he demanded her password.

Her skin turned red and soon marks were shown.

He stopped.

Throwing away the flogger, he whispered into her ear, “Do you want me?”

“Yes,” she replied.

He untied her and had her straddling him. Because of the floggings on her back, she couldn’t be on the bottom—not now.

Her blindfold was still on.

He cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples as she rode him.

She threw back her head and cried out in pleasure as they reached pinnacle. She collapsed against him and he removed her blindfold. Panting, she asked him, “You have oils?”

“Yes,” he said and went to the dresser. She looked at his naked form and blushed slightly.

***

Lying on her belly, she closed her eyes and he applied oils on her back. The floggings had left marks on her skin.

“You’re still not telling me the password?” He question.

“I already told you, there is no password,” she replied. “Just hit enter.”

“Why didn’t you say it earlier?”

“Because I want you to punish me,” she murmured. She rose and lied down onto his lap. “I love it, whenever you hurt me.”

“You are a strange little thing,” he commented.

“As are you,” she said. Then she asked, “When is the gala?”

“In two weeks,” he said as he stroked her hair.

She took his hand and brushed her lips against it.

“And we are doing this every night until then?”

“Of course,” he said as he read her eBook. “Is this what you were reading when you hit my car?”

“Yeah.”

“You and that Lady Anne sure have a lot in common,” he laughed.

Anne said nothing to that.

As odd this so-call relationship between her and Richard, she did like it and did not want to see it end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	5. Lady Anne of Warwick II

The ship moved up and down along with the waves and the wind, sailing from the shore of Burgundy to England. Inside the ship carried coffers of gold, silver, precious jewels, and silk. However, the most precious prize of all was the Princess of Burgundy, Marie. Soon, she would be called “Mary”.

She was on her way to England to marry her betrothed, Richard, Duke of Gloucester, the youngest brother of King Edward IV. The marriage negotiation was handled by her father and the English King. Yet, in her heart, she knew it was the influence of her stepmother Margaret of York. Marie would not want to leave her beloved home. She was her father’s only daughter and thus one of the richest heiresses in Europe. Why couldn’t she stay home and marry a man of her choice?

On the ship was also that girl, whom she named _L_ _es_ _Fourrures Vertes_ _, or the Green Furs._

_Les Fourrures Vertes had not spoken much since the day she was found. The poor creature was pitiful. Her origin wasn’t known. By her accent, she certainly was from England. She was wearing an unflattering green dress trimmed with green furs. She did have a coffer, with three dresses inside. The dresses were beautiful and rich, bright and dazzling as sun, moon, and stars._

_So what was she?_

_Not a peasant woman._

_A noble?_

_Perhaps a servant from a noble house, escaping England because the bloody civil war between the House of Lancaster and House of York?_

Whatever she was, she had become a plaything for Marie, who insisted on bringing her to England.

 _Les Fourrures Vertes_ , or actually Lady Anne of Warwick, silently came along. In her heart, she hated the House of York – George, who had dishonored her sister; King Edward who defeated and probably murdered her father; the Woodville Queen, who bewitched the King and whose vast family confiscated the titles and property once belonged to Warwick. Living in the court of King Edward IV would no doubt be painful and suffocating for her.

And yet, what choice did she have?

Sad but true, from a rich heiress and noble lady, she was now a plaything of the mischievous and cruel Princess Marie of Burgundy.

“I’m going to marry the Duke of Gloucester,” Princess Marie boasted to her. “Are you envied?”

“No,” Lady Anne muttered. Marrying into such a family, what was there to envy?

“You are a strange creature,” Princess Marie remarked. “No man would want to marry you. After all, what do you have to offer to any man? You don’t have beauty, grace, or money.” She snarled and then changed the subject. “Where did you get these gowns?”

She referred to the three dresses found in her coffer when she was discovered.

“I made them,” Lady Anne replied.

Princess Marie raised an eyebrow. “Did you?” She grabbed Lady Anne’s hands and examined her fingers. “I suppose these two hands can create the most beautiful gowns…” She pulled her close, and then stopped.

She never stood that close with Lady Anne before. Throughout her “ownership” to Lady Anne, she had always seen her sitting in the corner and kneeling before her. Now with her only inches away, Princess Marie noticed their similarity in heights. Smirking, she pulled down her green hood.

Like her, Lady Anne also had strawberry brown hair.

Like her, Lady Anne also had blue eyes.

An idea came to her mind.

And she began to giggle.

Anne said nothing, only waiting her to stop.

“Take off your clothes!” Princess Marie ordered.

Lady Anne blushed for a moment.

“Now!” Princess Marie warned sinisterly. “If you disobey, I will have you thrown off this ship at this very moment!”

Swallowing her disgust, Lady Anne untied her cloak of green fur and slipped it off her, revealing her green dress. She reached behind her back to unlace her dress, but very clumsily because she was so used to be undressed by her ladies back in England. Since coming to Burgundy, she had slept in that green dress. After a few attempts she finally managed to unlace her dress and pulled it off.

Princess Marie walked around her and studied her body.

“Take off the rest,” she muttered.

 _It’s alright_ , Lady Anne told herself. _There’s no man around._

She slipped her shift off her body, and stood stark naked before Princess Marie.

“You are a virgin, I assume?” Princess Marie questioned.

“Yes,” Lady Anne replied, holding back her tears.

Without another word, Princess Marie unlaced her own dress and soon was too naked. She and Lady Anne stood face to face. Then she released her hair, and gestured Lady Anne to do the same.

Two ladies, around the same age, looked at each other.

Long brown hair…

Small physique…

Blue eyes…

“We should rest,” Princess Marie said.

***

Lady Anne woke up and Princess Marie was already up.

“Wake up, my princess,” she said with a strange tone. Lady Anne blinked and rubbed her eyes. She gasped as she saw Princess Marie wearing her green dress and green furs. “You shall wear this!” Princess Marie ordered, throwing her dress and shifts to her.

“What…” Lady Anne stuttered.

Princess Marie demanded, grabbing her naked shoulders. “You are going to wear my clothes and be Princess Marie while I’m going to play your humble servant, _Les Fourrures Vertes.”_

“You’re mad,” Lady Anne whispered. “They will know—“

“No, they will not!” Princess Marie insisted. “You and I – we look exactly the same. Hurry, put on my dress before my ladies come.”

“You…you want me to marry the Duke of Gloucester in your place?” Lady Anne was in disbelief.

“Yes, I do,” Princess Marie replied. “Do as I say! If you behave, you will end up as Duchess of Gloucester. If not, you will be burned at the stake!”

Having no other choice, Lady Anne threw on Princess Marie’s shift and dress. Princess Marie even helped her laced the dress and braided her hair. When the ladies came to them, it was Lady Anne wearing the rich gowns from Burgundy received them as “the princess” while Princess Marie stood humbly behind her with her head down as “Les Fourrures Vertes”.

***

“You cannot be weak!” Princess Marie whispered in Lady Anne’s ears after they reached the English shore. “You are a royal princess and heiress! Act like it!”

 _I’m not weak,_ Lady Anne thought. _I may take pleasures from pain and mistreatment, but I am not weak._

“Keep your head high,” Princess Marie instructed quietly as the York King’s messenger came to see them.

“Princess Marie, welcome,” a middle-aged man came to greet her. “I’m Lord Stanley. Under the order of King Edward, I am here to escort you to London.”

Hearing the name “King Edward”, Anne could feel her blood boil. She was to meet her father’s murderer, soon. She inhaled deeply and raised her chin up. She would meet King Edward with dignity. Climbing into the litter, she buried into her thoughts.

She was heading to the court as Princess Marie of Burgundy.

Princess Marie dressed as her servant.

She had warned her if she misbehaves, she’d end up burned at the stake.

 _So be it,_ Lady Anne decided. _I will have my revenge on the York brothers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!
> 
> This chapter takes place in Medieval period. In other chapter featuring modern Anne Neville, this would be part of the novel modern Anne Neville is reading called "Lady in Green Furs".


	6. Lady Anne of Warwick III

In a lavish parade, Lady Anne of Warwick as Princess Marie of Burgundy, was welcomed in London. In a golden litter, which she shared with the real Princess Marie—who dressed as her servant _Les Fourrures Vertes_. In a low and harsh voice, Princess Marie told her, “Remember you are a royal princess and the richest heiress. Don’t forget it. ”

Anne ignored her. Her eyes wondered elsewhere.

London did not bring her good memories.

Once, her father the Earl of Warwick paraded the street as the most powerful man in England. However, now he was only a dead traitor. Closing her eyes, she wondered how things would turn out altogether in the end. Before she could think any further, the litter stopped before the Windsor Castle.

Carefully, she stepped out of the litter.

Princess Marie stepped out behind her in her green dress and fur cloak.

Looking at the individuals around her, vengeful hatred flared in her heart. All of them had either betrayed her father or fought against him. As they bowed to her, Anne kept her chin up and tried to not to look at them. She followed the squires who led her to the English royals.

It was a path too long and too short.

Before she knew it, she was standing before the York King Edward and his grey-eyed Queen in the Great Hall.

Anne curtsied deeply.

King Edward was tall and strikingly handsome. Anne recalled how her father criticized his philandering. Women are his weakness, her father Earl of Warwick once told her. Next to him sat his commoner Queen, Elizabeth Woodville. Despite in her thirties, she was beautiful and charismatic but at the same time, cold as ice. Perhaps it was because of the king’s infidelity. Although he did love his Queen, Edward could never be faithful to any woman. Elizabeth’s claim to the throne was only through King Edward’s love for her. If he were to fall in love with another woman, then he could divorce her and marry a new queen. Given her unpopularity, that was no doubt of her constant fear even though she had already given her husband a son.

Anne had heard that the Queen’s mother Lady Jacquetta of Rivers just died not too long ago; the Queen’s mother had been the Queen’s friend, advisor, and supporter. Anne could sense Elizabeth’s insecurity since she lost her most trusted mentor. Any woman, who could make her feel inferior, would be a potential enemy.

Especially someone like Princess Marie of Burgundy.

“Princess Marie, welcome to my court!” King Edward said warmly. He rose from his throne and brushed his lips against her fingers.

 _Les Fourrures Vertes_ , or the real Princess Marie, stepped up and removed her cloak, revealing the beautiful dress she wore underneath.

It was bright as the sun.

It reflected the wealth of Burgundy, even though in reality it was made in England by Anne herself.

Everyone in the Great Hall was blinded by its beauty.

King Edward fixed his eyes on her for a moment, and then laughed out loud. “Dickon! Dickon! Come and meet your betrothed!”

Anne looked around and saw a young man stood a few feet away. His eyes were closed as if he was in a prayer. After the King called him more than a few time, his eyes finally opened and walked towards Anne. Standing next to King Edward, he looked incredibly small even though he was one head taller than Anne. Unlike his brother, who was a golden giant, Dickon had dark hair and dark eyes. While King Edward was open and loved to laugh, Dickon was rather shy and quiet.

“Welcome,” he muttered as he took Anne’s hands and kissed them. “May our marriage fulfilling and fruitful.”

***

The King threw a huge festival to celebrate the betrothal.

Anne was the guest of honor.

However, the only one who was really enjoying the festival was the King himself. He ate, drank, and laughed endlessly. Queen Elizabeth sat next to him haughtily as if she were a goddess; she spoke to no one except to her Woodville relations, notably her brother Anthony Woodville. Next to the King sat Duchess Cecily, who was known as the Rose of Raby. She was a proud woman who must have been very beautiful when she was young. Looking at the King again, apparently his height and golden features were inherited from his mother. Duchess Cecily, “proud Cis”, only gave her nods. At the other end of the long table was a man dress very richly but was unshaven. He looked slightly older than the King. All he cared for was wine, which he drank one goblet after another. Then he let out a loud burp.

“George!” Duchess Cecily rebuked.

So that was George, the man who bedded her sister Isabel and left her pregnant.

Dickon, or Richard Duke of Gloucester, only ate.

And he did not have a huge appetite like the King.

He barely paid attention to Anne.

If the English court wanted to make the foreign princess bride to feel welcome, then it was certainly failing.

The ambassador of Burgundy quietly explained to her, “The King’s mother has devoted to religious duties since the King had won his decisive victory at Tewkesbury. She rarely makes appearance. The Duke of Gloucester is a fine prince. He is well-educated and a brave warrior in the battle field. He is a brilliant military commander under the King’s banner. I heard it was he who killed the Lancastrian prince.”

Anne slowly drank her wine upon hearing that.

She asked herself if Richard were the man who killed her father in battle.

It was hard for her to see Richard as a warrior. By his demeanor, he was like a priest.

The music began. It was time to dance.

The real Princess Marie was not around. She was at her chamber. The King had remarked that she’s “a strange little green thing.” Before the festival began, Princess Marie asked her to pay close attention to Richard and later tell her how he is; she was especially interested in his dancing skills. By far, she only saw him as a quiet man of small frame; a stark contrast to his brothers in terms of features.

Anne watched as the King took the hand of a redheaded woman and danced with her while the Queen sat on the throne, watching. To her surprise, Richard came to her and bowed.

He was asking her to dance with him.

Anne stood and curtsied.

She danced with him as a royal princess should.

In her heart, however, it was torturing.

The man before her was the killer of her former betrothed, Prince Edward of Wales.

He could possibly be the same man who killed her own father.

To her surprise, when she put her hand in his, he held her hand so tightly as if he wanted to break her fingers. Anne nearly grimaced. His grip, in fact, was so hard that she felt there’s no escape. She had no choice but to dance with him and move along with the rhythm. From the outside, he looked so gentle and soft; and yet, by his grip, his true personality seemed to be otherwise.

Her hand hurt from his grip.

But she didn’t protest.

Not because of her role, but because she enjoyed it. Compared to stabbing herself with needles, this was much more fulfilling.

By the time the dancing was over, Anne was rather disappointed.

He released his grip and kissed her hand. His lips brushed against her skin, and his teeth sank into her flesh.

Finally he gave her a smile.

***

“So, what is he like?” Princess Marie asked her after Anne retired to her chambers.

Staring at the Burgundian heiress, Anne stuttered, “He’s…he’s…”

She reminisced the moment his hand held hers—how his gripped her hand hard in his and how his nails dug into her flesh. When he kissed her hand, he secretly bit her. Anne closed her eyes and revisited these moments.

Before she could say anything more, she saw Marie’s eyes flickered. Anne turned around and found Richard standing before them.

“Your Grace,” Marie, in her green dress and green furs, bowed deeply and retreated from the chamber.

Anne was left alone with Richard.

Slowly, he was approaching her and unbuttoning his doublet.

“No,” Anne retreated. But Richard was quicker. Within one step or two, he caught her by stepping onto her foot. Anne gasped at the pain, but at the same time, she could not deny the pleasure.

“Undress,” he ordered.

“No,” she refused. Not as Princess Marie of Burgundy, she must remain virginal before the actual marital consummation.

“Undress,” he ordered again. “I just want to see your body.”

“Just to see my body,” Anne murmured. “But nothing more.”

He nodded.

Anne moved her arm and began to reach for the lace on her back. Richard turned her around and unlaced her dress himself.

Her dress fell on the ground and pooled at her feet. Its color—bright as the sun—it looked as if she was standing in a golden pound.

“The shift,” he continued. After some hesitation, Anne slipped her shift off her body. She wrapped one arm around her breasts and used her other hand to cover her feminine part.

Richard walked around her and examined her up and down. He grabbed her braids and ripped off the ribbon.

“Hmm…” Richard came to a halt. He picked up her ribbon from the ground; it was a very long golden silk.

He pulled out his dagger and cut it into two pieces.

“Get on the bed,” he ordered.

“But you promised,” Anne reminded him. “You can only see my body tonight.”

Richard grabbed her hair and dragged her to the bed. Anne gritted her teeth.

He pushed her down on to the bed and held her wrists together. Swiftly, using her hair ribbon, he tied her hands to the bed post. Then, he cut the remained ribbon into two. He grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her legs apart. Using the ribbon, he tied her feet to the bed—with her legs apart.

“Now, that’s a better view,” he commented and sat on the bed next to her. Brushing her hair away, he traced the curves of her body and examined it inch by inch. “You have a small neck…your breasts are full…and here you’d be carrying my heir…”

His hand went down to her thighs and her legs.

“Your legs are long,” he commented. Then he looked between her legs.

Anne’s face went crimson and she inhaled deeply.

His fingers went back up to her breasts. He teased her nipples with the tips of his fingers.

“Here, it will be full with milk,” he said. “We will not use wet nurses. You will nurse our children.”

“Why?” Anne asked. Royal women don’t nurse their children.

In response, Richard sharply slapped her on the thigh. “Do not question my decisions!”

“Sorry,” Anne said.

As time went by, Anne began to shiver. Her nipples hardened after being exposed to the cold. It was spring, but Windsor Castle was always cold.

Richard’s fingers traced lines around her breasts and then he leaned down to lick her nipples. Anne closed her eyes but she could not deny how much she liked it.

For the reminder of the night, Anne remained tied to her bed with Richard played with her body. He traced her curves; he rubbed her nipples; he pinched her belly; and he dug his nail into her flesh.

As dawn approached, Richard released her from the bondage. Anne sat on the bed, rubbing her wrists and ankles, with her legs covering her naked torso.

“I’m sorry if I caused you any pain,” Richard muttered, as he wrapped the sheet around her shoulders. “After we’re married, I will hurt you. I may slap you, bite you, or punish you. But keep in mind, it’s not because you did anything wrong, but it’s because it brings me so much pleasure.”

Anne’s eyes brightened after hearing that. She took the pieces of ribbons—that he used to tied her up in bed—and held them dearly in her hand.

“And here’s a present for you,” Richard said and handed her a golden ring. Anne brought it to her lips.

“You love it, don’t you?” Richard asked, referring to what he did to her.

“I do,” Anne answered honestly.

“I noticed that,” Richard told her. “When we danced in the Great Hall. No lady has danced with me this long under the strength of my grip.” He then added, “I will also humiliate you, but only when we are alone.”

“I like being tied up,” Anne replied.

“But you will not reveal any of this to anyone,” Richard said harshly.

“No,” Anne assured him. “I will not tell.”

Unbeknownst to her, Princess Marie was watching the whole thing through the keyhole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	7. Miss Anne Neville IV

Carrying a cardboard box, Anne wordlessly stepped out of the office building.

The novel _Lady in the Green Furs_ had completely consumed her mind.

Actually, no.

It was that Duke of Gloucester that totally captured her heart and soul. The scene in the last chapter, where the Duke was taking a bath…

The author had described it in such precise details. Those arms…

She was so preoccupied with the book that she spent most of her time at work reading in the bathroom and at times having a date with herself. As result, she began to lag behind her work. One day she got caught reading the book at her desk where she was supposed to do her job.

And she got fired.

It didn’t make her happy since she needed the money. A part of her, though, didn’t care because she found the job unfulfilling anyway since it was only an entry level job. But how was she going to pay the tuition and rent?

“Hey!” A person called her from behind.

Anne didn’t pay attention.

“Hey!” He caught up to her.

“Oh hi Richard,” Anne greeted.

“Got fired?” Usually, carrying a small cardboard box explained it all.

“Bingo,” Anne replied carelessly.

“What happened?”

“Does it matter?” Anne shrugged.

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I can find another job.”

Before she could go any further, he stopped her by grabbing her arm. “Let’s go.”

His car was parked nearby.

***

He took her to his place.

“You’ve been here before, you like it?” He asked as she took a seat in the sofa.

“It’s fine,” Anne replied. Her home—house owned by her parents—was far fancier than this.

“How would you like to live here?”

Anne almost thought she didn’t hear him correctly. “You are offering me a room here?”

He nodded.

“You and me, living together?” Anne laughed. “Sorry to let you down, but I don’t like to live with people.”

Just as she was about to turn to leave, Richard stopped her by stepping onto her foot and grabbing her by the wrist.

That act…

“You are to stay here,” he insisted. “As my secretary.”

He released her from his grip and said, “There are things that I want you to do. In exchange, you can stay here and do whatever you like. Drink fine wine, watching daytime soap operas, taking long bubble baths…all up to you. Oh and this.”

He fished out his credit card and handed it to her.

“Use it all you want.”

Now that sounded too good to be true.

“Contract,” she murmured.

“What?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Contract,” Anne repeated a little louder. “I can’t just swipe your credit card as much as I want to. You can end up with a gigantic bill. I, too, like fine things. What if…things did not work out and you are suing me? How am I going to protect myself?”

“You doubt me?” He approached closer and closer. “You don’t trust me?”

“Who can we trust in these days?”

At the end of her voice, he grabbed her by the neck, and squeezed.

Anne closed her eyes as she struggled with her breath.

But she did not resist or protest.

Finally, he released her. Coughing and catching up with her breath, she rubbed her neck.

“You do trust me,” Richard commented. “Had you not, you would’ve resisted. You trust me enough to know that I won’t kill you.”

Looking at him and his eyes…oh those dark green eyes…and his arrogance…

When he was choking her, he was taking control over her breathing and her life…

“Let’s go get your things.”

***

Anne went home packing and submitted her moving-out notification to the apartment complex’s manager.

“You’re leaving now?” He was surprised. “You need 60 days notification if you want your security deposit back.”

“I know, but I’m okay with it.”

With Richard’s help, she moved out from her old place and moved into his big house.

Richard led her to his bedroom, and then opened a door showing a large adjacent room. “This will be yours if you need privacy,” he told her. “But when you are sleeping, it’s in my bed.”

“I’m not selling myself,” Anne said.

“I’m not asking you to,” Richard told her. “You are just sleeping in my bed, that’s all. I am not going to force anything against your will.”

Anne looked back at him, not too convinced.

“Think of your vagina as a temple,” he said to her. “It will not be penetrated, unless you wanted to be.”

So he meant no forced sexual intercourse…

But there were definitely other things he could do besides of sexual intercourse…

“Here are the keys,” he said as he handed them to her. “Car and house—you can do whatever you like.”

“Thanks.”

But there’s more.

“When I’m gone during the day, there’s a list of things I like you to do. Simple things,” Richard said. “You’re smart and it shouldn’t be hard for you. In general, you are helping me with housekeeping and secretarial tasks. When I come back, we will eat together. Remember, you have to wait for me. When the clock strikes midnight—“

He stopped right there.

“What happens after midnight?” Anne asked, curious.

“You’ll see.”

***

They ate together like an ordinary couple. Richard proved to be a fine cook; Anne loved his cuisine. For a moment, she almost forgot that this man—who just made dinner for her—was the same man who threatened her, intimidated her, and made her to participate in his bizarre sex games. Well, not that she didn’t like it or that she didn’t have her own strange taste in sex. The man before her was the exact opposite of Edward Lancaster. Lancaster, while nice, was lack of strong will and determination; his first instinct was always “to compromise” or “to dodge” when it comes to disagreement or confrontation and later whine about it. Richard, on the other hand, was full of determination and dominance. He could be nice or mean. The best part was that he was powerful—a trait that Edward Lancaster certainly lacked.

A man powering over her—it turned her on.

And what he can do to her…

Those hands of his…they had strength.

The fingers around her neck…controlled her breathing.

Oh yes…

“What’s on your mind?” He asked, interrupting her thoughts.

“You,” she replied. “Have you done this with any other woman?”

It took him a moment to answer. “No, not really. I did meet someone but she didn’t like the way I am, or the things I do to her. You are the first one.” Then he grabbed her hand. “You know the meaning behind it, do you?”

“Yeah,” Anne said gently.

“It’s only for pleasure,” he continued. “Not to hurt you.”

The two finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen and the dining room together. Then they went their separate ways. In the room Richard gave her, Anne organized her things. Clothes, make up, toilette, personal things, and oh yeah that novel.

It got her fired, but she could not leave it alone, ever.

That Duke of Gloucester…

And here she was with Richard.

Before she could think any further, it was midnight.

The clock stroke soundly, as if it wanted to warn the entire town.

Finally, after twelve loud warning strikes, Anne rubbed her ear and her chest, for the startle it had given her. She turned around and found Richard standing before her. Gasping, she dropped her things.

“You scared me,” she said.

“Come here,” he instructed. Anne followed him into the bedroom.

He sat on the bed and began to remove his shoes. “When it strikes midnight, you must join me in bed.”

Okay, that was easy.

Before she could climb into the bed, Richard spoke. “Remember our first night together, what we did.”

He went on to undress himself.

Anne was lost at first, but then remembered and understood.

She began to remove her clothes as well.

She climbed onto the bed, naked.

“Don’t move,” he ordered. With a white blindfold, he covered her eyes before she could climb under the covers. “Lie down.”

She couldn’t see, but she could feel.

She could feel his hand caressing her bare body.

She could feel his fingertips teasing her nipples.

She could feel his hand traveling down between her thighs.

“Wait!” She stopped him before he could continue. “You promised.”

She was referring to him promising her not to force her against her will.

“You still don’t trust me?” His voice turned cold.

He grabbed her by the wrist and had her sit on her knees. He had her wrists bounded behind her back and tied it to the bed. And so Anne was bounded to the bed, with her arms stretching out from the back. She was on her knees with her back bent backwards. Her nipples became hardened and pointing up.

Her blindfold was still on.

She could feel his hands tickling her, pinching her, and digging deep into her flesh.

She moaned when his teeth sank into her neck.

His hands went down to her thighs and pull them apart.

Initially she thought he was going to finger her, but he didn’t. Instead, he just stroked her sex.

Anne gasped.

“You see?” He whispered against her neck. “I am not going to force you against your well. If you don’t want it, I won’t make you.”

It was true, to a certain extent. He had not penetrated her; he was simply stroking her sex but his fingers did not enter her.

Before she could say anything else, he muttered, “Don’t ask anything, just enjoy. You will fall asleep under all these pleasures, and then wake up in the morning. Tomorrow is another day.”

His fingers continued to stroke her sex when he put his mouth over her nipple and sucked.

Oh how she loved it.

With the blindfold on, she could imagine herself to be anywhere—wherever she wanted to be.

She was in a castle, just like Lady Anne of Warwick.

Richard had her tied to the bed and played with her body, just like what Duke of Gloucester did to Lady Anne.

And the fun began at midnight.

Richard was her Midnight King as Duke of Gloucester was Lady Anne’s.

***

After he released her from the bound, Anne was about to remove the blindfold.

“Don’t,” he said and stopped her. “When you are in bed with me, you must have this on. You will feel what I do to you, and trust me that I will not harm you or force you against your will.”

For the remainder of the night, Anne slept next to Richard, feeling the movement in bed—his breathing and his movements.

He slept on his side and she slept on hers.

Nothing more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please (and don't be too harsh please).
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired from work (yawn) and distracted by World Cup. Writing can be a heavy task or something to relieve my stress.
> 
> Please be kind with your comments. This chapter may not be my best because I'm so sleepy and tired.
> 
> Night!


End file.
